Unforgiven
by Desiree Jones
Summary: Caitlin has betrayed Nikki in the past before, like with Hunter. But this time Caitlin really betrays Nikki and what she does is unforgivable and it's not just the bunch of lies she tells, it's who she tells them too and why she tells them.
1. Chapter 1

**Unforgiven**

**Chapter One**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of 6teen**

**By: Desiree**

**-This is my newest story idea. Hope you enjoy-**

Nikki Wong leaned back in her usual chair at the table in front of 'The Big Squeeze". Her shortish purple dyed hair flowed down her small face, which was had various of piercings. Her beady brown eyes were closed and you could clearly see he small layer of purple eye shadow but for some reason, today it looked a lot lighter, maybe it was just the sunlight blazing through the mall window and shining on her eyes that made it look that way. Her lips glossed lips also shined with the blazing sunlight and they had a smile planted on them. She was thinking about **him.** She was finally going to tell **him **that she was ready. "Caitlin..." Nikki finally opened her eyes and turned her attension to her friend who was working at "The Big Squeeze".

"Yeah?" Caitlin looked at Nikki with her small green eyes which were powdered with blue eye shadow. Caitlin was a full out girlie girl, unlike Nikki who was a punk. Caitlin had short blonde hair which was covered with a hideous lemon hat.

"I have to talk to you," Nikki finally got up from the chair and walked over to "The Big Squeeze" and she placed her elbows on the bench and held her head in her hands. She scanned the area making sure no other members of the gang were around- Wyatt was at work, Jude was at work, Jen was also at work and Jonesy was more than likely going around being Jonesy- unemployed, a flirt and a complete hottie. " I need your advice," Nikki looked at Caitlin. It wasn't too often Nikki went to Caitlin for advice but for the past couple of weeks, Nikki found that talking to Caitlin about **him **made her feel a whole lot better. "It's about...Jonesy..." Nikki said.

"Jonesy...?" Caitlin said. She went off into a daze and completely forgot she was talking to Nikki.

"Yeah you know, the tall guy who we hang out with, the dude who always get's fired..."Nikki looked at Caitlin who was still in a daze."The guy I always talk about... THE HOTTEST GUY EVER!" Nikki screamed. She finally drew attension from customers who were walking by. "Oh, would you mind your own business!" Nikki snapped.

Scared, the other customers ran as fast as they could, away from "The Big Squeeze". "Yeah..." Caitlin looked at Nikki. "What's up?" she completely forgot everything that was going on.

"Are you even listening to me?" Nikki placed her small hands on her hips.

Caitlin looked at her wrist. "Oh shit, sorry Nik, I gotta go... I... er meeting my boyfriend, bye!" Caitlin quickly took off her uniform and ran away quickly.

Nikki just looked at Caitlin strangely as she disappeared down the mall hallway. "That was... weird," Nikki cocked up an eyebow.

"Hey Nikki," Nikki heard a voice. She turned around to see her good friend Wyatt.

"Oh, hi Wyatt!" Nikki smiled sitting back down next to him. "You on break?" she asked.

"Yeah, you?" Wyatt looked at Nikki.

"Actually, I just decided to take the day off, I didn't feel like going into work today," Nikki said.

"Care to talk about it?" Wyatt said taking a sip from his third coffee that day.

"Actually Wyatt, I really don't feel like talking about this," Nikki said placing her elbows on the table. "It's about Jonesy...and well you know," she said.

"Jonesy? But I thought the two of you were over, for good..." Wyatt said.

"What are you talking about, we was kind of sort of planning on getting back together, he knew that, Caitlin and Jen knew that, and I'm pretty sure you and Jude did too," Nikki said.

"Well we did, but I thougth everything changed..." Wyatt said.

"What are you talking about?" Nikki looked at Wyatt. Something weird was definately going on.

Jen Masterson walked into Underground video. She was looking for Jude. It didn't take her long to find him on the couch pigging out on chips and watching some movie. "Hey Jude," Jen said.

Jude looked up at Jen and smiled. "Hey..." he jumped up from the couch and wiped the chip crumbles off of his mouth. "What's you doing here?" he asked smiling.

"Well Jude, I'm here to see my skater boy..." Jen smiled. "Oh God, that sounded lame," Jen said.

"No, it didn't," Jude smiled."It sounded... sweeeeeeeeeet!" Jude kissed Jen gently on the lips. "I was wondering when you were going to come over to see me," he grinned.

"Well, Mr. Lizowski, you've had the last twenty minutes off, you could of came to see me," Jen placed her hands on her hips.

"But I didn't want you to get into any trouble," Jude said. "The last time I came to see you at work, I got you in a shit load of trouble with that Coach Halder..."

"Awww," Jen hugged Jude. "Let's go out for lunch, okay?" she asked.

"Sure... anything you say dudette..." Jude smiled putting an arm around Jen as they walked out of Underground Video and down towards the food court.

Jonesy Garcia was sat in a café. He was apparently waiting for someone. Some chick obviously. Finally she showed up."Sorry Jonesy," she said. It was Caitlin."I was, talking to Nikki,"

"It's okay," Jonesy said. "So, what was my ex-girlfriend and my girlfriend talking about?" Jonesy asked.

"Well you know, just stuff," Caitlin smiled.

"So, you're not going to tell me?" Jonesy asked.

"JONESY!" Caitlin looked at him, narrowing her eyes.

"Okay! Okay!"Jonesy said. "I was just wondering..."

"Yeah," Caitlin smiled at Jonesy. "You're so adorable, you know..." Ciatlin placed her hand through Jonesy's navy hair and she slowly moved her hand down to his face and stroked it.

Jonesy grinned. "So... you're sure Nikki is okay with us dating and all? Because I mean Nikki and I had something special going on... are you sure there's no chance of the two of us getting back together?" he asked.

"None," Caitlin lied. "She told me she though we should go out and that she is completely over you and that your something special is just a thing in the past," Caitlin started to get a little nervous. Guess the guilt was finally getting to her.

"Are you sure about that?" Jonesy asked Caitlin. "Because I thought Nikki would come to me about this," he said getting up."Maybe I should talk to her about this,"

Caitlin jumped up and grabbed Jonesy's arm."No... she says hearing about us make sher sick, plus you just got here, you're not going to leave me here are you?" Caitlin blinked her eys and she kissed Jonesy on the cheek. "Please stay here with me..." she smiled sweetly.

Jonesy blushed. "Well, how can I turn you down?" he grinned. Then the two of them sat down at the table and ordered lunch.

**That's chapter one. What did you think of it so far? Oh trust me, things are just getting started. That's all for now.xoxo.**

**.:.:Des:.:.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Unforgiven **

**Chapter Two**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of 6teen**

**By: Desiree**

Nikki looked at Wyatt who went silent. "Wyatt, tell me what is going on," Nikki demanded looking straight into Wyatt's eyes.

Wyatt just looked at her and smiled nervously. He wasn't going to say anything. Nikki didn't know what was going on, and everyone else did. "Uh..." was the only thing that Wyatt could get out.

"Listen to me Wyatt," Nikki snapped grabbing Wyatt by the collar of his shirt. "It's either you tell me what I don't know or you'll meet my fist, take your pick..." she glared at him while making her threat.

"Uh... listen Nik," Wyatt said nervously looking at Nikki's tight fist. "I--- I would tell you... but apparently it's not my place to tell you..." he said.

"Well, nobody else is telling me anything," Nikki said. "And this must be important,"

"It is," Wyatt said. "And that's why you should talk to Jonesy about this... not me, I wasn't the one who dated you," he said.

Nikki rolled her eyes. "Yeah, thank God,"

"Hey!" Wyatt said looking at Nikki. "I'm just telling you like it is," he added.

Nikki looked at Wyatt and let him go."I guess you're right about that, but still how serious is this..." Nikki said. "I mean... for Jonesy to say that it's over for good... maybe he's hiding his feelings..." Nikki said getting up.

"Oh, he's hiding a lot more than that," Wyatt said to himself lowly but Nikki heard him.

"Okay..." Nikki said looking at Wyatt. "This is obviously something that is huge... I'm going to find Jonesy, bye!"

"Bye..." Wyatt said taking a sip from his coffee. Then he started talking to himself."Wait a minute... wasn't Jonesy and Caitlin suppose to have a lunch date... oh shit, I got to stop Nikki from finding them, it'll break her heart!" Wyatt jumped up and left his coffee behind. Dispite his addiction to coffee, he left it behind, his friends were far more important to him.

Jen smiled at Jude as they took a set in a café. As Jude was talking to Jen, Jen glanced over and saw Caitlin and Jonesy... "Oh my Lord..." Jen got up and walked over to Caitlina nd Jonesy. "What the hell is going on here?" she asked looking at the two of them.

"I'm having lunch with my beautiful girlfriend," Jonesy smiled.

"GIRLFRIEND! But I thought you and Nikki had something special going on between the two of you..." Jen looked at Jonesy.

"Yeah but Caitlin told me that Nikki told her, that, that something special was just a thing in the past and she didn't want anything else to do with me..." Jonesy explained to Jen.

"Oh is that so?" Jen cocked up an eyebrow and stared strangely at Caitlin. " Caitlin, can I talk to you in the washroom... NOW?" Jen grabbed Caitlin by her skinny arm and dragged her into the washroom. "What is the meaning of this? You know as well as I do that Nikki still loves Jonesy!" Jen narrowed her eyes.

"Uh actually..." Caitlin tried to lie to Jen but she knew it was no use. "Oh Jen, I'm so sorry! I feel aweful, but I love Jonesy!" Caitlin started to cry.

"Oh right," Jen said."Don't cry to me," Jen snapped."I have known Nikki way longer than what you have and I cannot believe you would do this to her. It was bad enough with Hunter but this just proves how much of a bitch you really are," Jen said.

Caitlin gasped. "Excuse me? What the hell did you just call me?" Caitlin's eyes came wide open.

"I called you exactly what you are," Jen snapped. "And what about poor Jonesy? Have you been feeding him a bunch of bullshit?"

"Uh..." Caitlin looked at Jen."I'm sorry!"

"I'm not the one you should be apolizing to but I know that if I was Nikki and Jonesy I wouldn't forgive you for what you did," Jen snapped."Now go out there and tell Jonesy the truth..." Jen pointed towards the door and Caitlin slowly walked out and went back to Jonesy.

"Hey Jonesy," Caitlin smiled."Listen can we talk?" she asked.

"Sure, what about?" Jonesy asked smiling.

"Uh... how well do you take lying?" Caitlin asked.

Jonesy's smile faded. "Uh, not well," Jonesy smiled again."But I would never lie to you and I know that you would never ever lie to me," he said getting up and hugging Caitlin tightly.

Caitlin smiled nervously and hugged into Jonesy tightly. "I would never lie to you..." she lied. "I love you... and I would never lie to you or hurt you..."

Jen returned back to Jude and sat down right next to him and looked at him."Oh my Lord, look at that slut over there, do you see what she's doing?" Jen started to complain.

"Whoa dudette, calm down... I thought you and Caitlin were like best friends," Jude said.

"Yeah well, she was one of my best friends but look at what she's doing to Nikki," Jen said. "That slut said she'd tell Jonesy the truth but look at her there sucking up to him..." Jen was about to get up but Jude grabbed her arm.

"Listen Jen... don't get involved... you know what they'll say," Jude said. "Besides, Jonesy can go out with Caitlin seems Nikki doesn't want anything to do with him anymore," he said.

"Ah Jude, that's not the case," Jen said.

"What do you mean? That's what Caitlin told Jonesy that Nikki said," Jude said in a confused voice.

"Yeah, well, Caitlin lied as usual, she's such a slut and she really is a boyfriend stealer," Jen snapped.

Jude back off. "Sorry... for not knowing," Jude turned away from her. "Geesh!"

Jen turned her attension to Jude."Oh Jude, I'm so sorry," she hugged into his back and kissed his neck gently."It's just that I know how much Nikki really does love Jonesy and now that Caitlin is doing this to her it just makes me so mad," Jen said.

Jude smiled and he turned his face directly in front of Jen and he leaned towards her and kissed her soft lips gently. "It's okay dudette, you know that you're my girl and I care about you," he said.

"Awww, Jude," Jen smiled as her and Jude broke from their kiss. "You're so sweet,"

Jude giggled. "Thanks," he smiled.

Jonesy looked at Caitlin, as he leaned down and closed his eyes. Caitlin giggled and closed her eyes. She knew where this was going and a smile crept up on her lips as she felt Jonesy's lips against hers.

Nikki walked into the cafe slowly as she was looking around the hallway she had just walked through. She saw Wyatt running towards her. "Nikki, Nikki wait!" he called out to her.

Nikki stopped and she waited for Wyatt to reach where she was to. "Listen Nik, maybe it's not such a good idea for you to go and look for Jonesy," Wyatt told her.

"And why not?" Nikki placed her hands on her hips. Then she looked into the cafe and she saw Caitlin and Jonesy sharing their kiss. "WHAT THE HELL?" Nikki stormed into the cafe and walked straight up to them. "JONESY GARCIA HOW THE HELL COULD YOU DO THIS?" She yelled. "AND CAITLIN COOKE I THOUGHT I COULD TRUST YOU, APPARENTLY I WAS WRONG!" she freaked out.

Jonesy and Caitlin broke from the kiss and they looked over at a raging Nikki. Uh-oh, now everything was out and the war was about to begin, or was it?

_**Okay, I finished Chapter Two. I'm going back to school tomorrow after my mid-term break and I'm hoping I'll find time before Saturday to have Chapter Three done. I will write a new chapter for A Romeo and Juliet Story as soon as I can but for now, I think I'm just going to work with this one. Hope you enjoyed, that's all for now. xoxo**_

_**.:.:Des:.:.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Unforgiven**

**Chapter Three**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of 6teen.**

**By: Desiree**

"Ni-Nikki?" Jonesy let go of Caitlin and turned his full attention to Nikki. "I... I thought you knew about this, I thought you were **okay** with this," Jonesy shuddered."But apparently you seem shocked... upset..." he said.

"I am not okay with this!" Nikki yelled. "I didn't even know that you and that... that... slut over there was going out!" she yelled at Jonesy. Nikki then turned her attention to Caitlin. "And you? Oh my Lord, where the hell do I even begin with you? Uh, going behind my back sucking face with this friggin' jerk when you knew I was still in love with him? Nice..." Nikki snapped. Nikki then turned her attention back to Jonesy. "Oh, and what happened to the somethign special between the two of us huh? Guess you apparently don't care about it... and you went after one of my best friends... how the hell could you do this to me?" Nikki started to break down in tears now. They pured down her small face. Nikki wiped them away and she dragged her slender finger through he purple dyed hair. "Oh Lord... my life's a mess..." she screamed. "AND YOU BROKE MY HEART... IN THE WORST POSSIBLE WAY!" She yelled at Jonesy. "AND YOU BACKSTABBED ME IN THE WORST POSSIBLE WAY!" she yelled at Caitlin. Nikki was too upset to say anymore. Tears kept falling from her small brown eyes. "Goodbye Jonesy!" Nikki walked up to him and slapped him across the afce. "Goodbye forever," she said. Then she ran out of the cafe and out of the mall to another destination.

Jonesy sadly watched Nikki run away, he was about to chase her but there was some questions he needed answers. Jonesy turned his attention to Caitlin and he narrowed his eyes. "So? All this stuff you told me was a bunch of bullshit?" Jonesy raised his voice. "WAS IT?" he yelled.

Tears started to built in Caitlin's green eyes. She was too scared to say anything.

"Answer me damnit!" Jonesy was very upset. "Caitlin how the hell could you lie to me like that? You hurt me and now Nikki hates me. I love her and you knew it...and you knew that she loved me but you lied to me telling me she didn't want anything to do with me, Nikki's right, you are a slut and I don't even know why I even thought about dating you!" Jonesy yelled. "Now I want nothing to do with you ever again," he told Caitlin. Then he ran out of the cafe, he had to find Nikki. He just had a very bad feeling about what Nikki was thinking.

Nikki ran down the street and out to a trial that led deep into a dark forest. She ran as fast as she could, tears falling from her eyes. "Oh Jonesy how could you move on so fast? I love you damnit... and how could Caitlin do this to me..." Nikki said to herself. She ran and ran until she finally met ehr final destination- a cliff. The cliff looked out over a huge body of water. It was getting dark out now and a storm was brewing. Crashes of thunder and lightning bolts began to surround Nikki. She looked up at the sky. "This is goodbye..." she said walking closer to the edge. She was now standing on the very edge of the cliff. All that was holding her up now was some very loose gravel. She awaited her fate.

Jonesy knew where Nikki had went. Nikki had a secret that only Jonesy knew. Nikki had depression and when she got really upset she would think about wild crazy things. There was this one time that they got in a fight while they was together and Nikki tried killing herself in front of Jonesy.- Jonesy looked at Nikki's eyes when she left and the tone of her voice just screamed "death" and "depression". He knew where he'd find her. At the cliff where he and her had many serious talks in the past. When he finally reached the cliff he saw Nikki and she was crying. "Nikki?" Jonesy ran to her, he had to grab her before...

Nikki turned around and looked at Jonesy. "Goodbye Jonesy..." she said. "I'll always love you, despite all the pain and heart ache you caused me..." she said.

"But Nikki... I love you---" Jonesy said going towards Nikki.

"Wha... ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Nikki was about to start a conversation with Jonesy but she slipped on the loose gravel and down she went off of that cliff and he body hit the icy cold water.

"NIKKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Jonesy screamed.

_**Okay, I know it sucked and I know it was short but really,do you expect me to not leave you hangin?Come on seriously... it's me... lol.Well I hope you enjoyed. xoxo**_

_**.:.:Des:.:.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Unforgiven**

**Chapter Four**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of 6teen**

**By: Desiree**

The clouds were like a dark blanket covering the surrounding area. The rain started to pour upon the area making the area moist and cold. Nikki's scream was stilling echoing through the many surrounding cliffs. Jonesy Garcia stood there, soaked and shocked. "Nikki!" it finally stuck him. Jonesy took off and ran fast as a speeding bullet down the path that led to a nearby beach. "Nikki!" Jonesy called out to her. "Where are you? Can you hear me?" Jonesy was hoping to get a reply but he failed to recieve anything. When he reached the beach he scanned the area and found nothing, he took off his shirt and he slowly started to fall so far out into the dark cold water. "Damn it's cold," Jonesy shivered. But he didn't care, he had to find Nikki, there was no way he was going to give up on finding her. As he scanned the water for as far as his eyes would let him see he caught a glimpse of Nikki's white shirt. "Nikki..." Jonesy said. He ran out into the water further and he jumped into the water and he swam out to Nikki's limp body and he grabbed a hold of her tightly and he swam shore with her. He put her on her back and he performed CPR on her. Apparently, Nikki wasn't breathing too well. Jonesy checked her pulse and her heart beat was very faint. "No Nikki, don't die on me, I love you," Jonesy said just as if Nikki could hear him. He grabbed his shrit that was nearby and pulled it over Nikki's wet shirt. His shirt was a little wet from the ran that was coming down but it wasn't nearly as wet as Nikki's tank top. When he had the shirt perfectly on her he reached under his shirt on Nikki and stripped off her damp tank top. He kind of felt award doing it but right now Jonesy's wasn't using his perverted sense of his- he cared far too much about Nikki's life. Jonesy ringed out Nikki's damp tank top and wrapped it tightly around her bleeding head. She must of hit her head hard on a rock because there was a huge cut on the side of her head and blood was coming out rather rapidly. He grabbed his cell phone from his damp jeans pocket- luckly he had his cell phone in a water proof case and he called for an ambulance to come pick Nikki up.

The ambulance soon arrived and they put Nikki inside and Jonesy rode with them to the hospital. When he got there the hospital gave him some dry clothes and he went in the waiting room and waited for the doctors to do a check up on Nikki. He took out his cell phone once again and called Jude, Wyatt and Jen. There was no way in the world that he was going to call Caitlin, he hated her guts. He told the gang to come to the hospital and that Nikki was really hurt. " Oh Nikki..." Jonesy paced the aiting room while looking at a damp picture he found in his wallet. "I love you so much," The picture was of him and Nikki when they were actually a couple a long time ago. They had it taken in the photo booth. Jonesy was sat down and Nikki was sat in his lap. Jonesy had his strong but skinny arms wrapped protecively around Nikki's body and they were looking at each other and smiling. They were in a total eye lock and the picture was just so happy looking... kind of like the opposite of what Jonesy's life was like now. "Damn it, why couldn't I see that Caitlin was lying to me..." he cursed.

"Uh... Mr. Garcia," A young Nurse walked over to Jonesy and looked at him.

Jonesy looked up at her and she had a very faint smile on her clear tanned face. She was tall but not a tall as Jonesy and she was wearing a white nurses shirt that only reached just above her elbows and he skirt went down to her knees. She was wearing matching white shoes with it and she had the tradional nurses hat on her beautiful blonde hair which flowed down her perfect face and her bright blue eyes lit up the room. She had a clip board in her hands. Jonesy looked at her perfectly manacured finger nails and she tapped on the clip board with a black pen. "... Mr. Garcia?" the nurse repeated.

"Oh sorry..." Jonesy said. "I'm just in a state of shock..."

"I would imagine that," The nurse said."I'm Nurse Ann-Marie, but you can call me Ann, I think maybe that you could tell me what happened, so I can help your... girlfriend, maybe if I know what happened... it would help," she said sitting down next to Jonesy.

"Well Ann, one she ain't my girlfriend," As much as it killed Jonesy to say it, it was true. Nikki wasn't his girlfriend."Two, our friends will soon be here," he said."And three, I don't see how telling you what happened will help Nikki..." he said.

"But maybe it will help you,"Ann said to Jonesy as she looked deeply into his brown eyes. "Jonesy, you have to talk to someone about this," she said.

Jonesy turned away from her. He didn't want to talk about it right and now and when he was ready, he dam well sure wasn't going to talk about it with some stranger. " I don't want to talk about it," Jonesy said. "I just want to see Nikki, I need to, I have to talk to her, I have to tell her the truth..." he said.

"Very well, you may go in to see her," Ann told Jonesy, who got up rigth away but she grabbed his arm. "But she's resting and is in a a very deep state of shock, don't wake her... just talk to her gently and wait for her to wake up... I don't want her getting upset, if she gets upset even the slightest if could totally throw her off and land her on the road to death..." she warned. "She did appear to have hitten her head hard but she seems to have a good memory... but she might seem just a little... just a little different you know?"

"Okay," Jonesy smiled. "Thanks.." he slowly walked into the room with Nikki. What if she freaked out when she saw him? No, Nikki wasn't like this. Nikki would be fine, wouldn't she? Of course she would. Well, that's what Jonesy kept telling himself. He walked over to Nikki's bed and he pulled a chair next to it and he sat down on it. He gently took her hand and started talking to her. "Nikki..." he started. "Nikki, I am so sorry that you had to see me with Caitlin but I don't love her... I love you. Nikki, Caitlin lied to me... she told me that you were okay with being me going out with her... that our something special was in the past, Nikki I should of came to you yes, but Caitlin stopped me, she told me that me telling yoy about my relationship made you sick... so I believed her, I didn't want to do that to you... Nikki, pelase forgive me, I love you, I told Caitlin that over and over, I love you... only you... I told Caitlin I hated her and that I never wanted anything to do with her ever again," he said. Jonesy looked at Nikki and he eyes were still shut. She had a huge bandage on her head from the cut and her right wrist was wrapped in a bandage and she had many cuts and scratches all over her arms and face. Nikki was now wearing a hospital gown, he hair was damp and bursh back so you could clearly see her face and Nikki was hooked up to a couple different machines. They were just to make sure that she was okay and to monitor her over the next few days to see how she was reacting to everything. A few moments later, Nikki fluttered open her brown eyes.

"Nikki!" Jonesy said. "You're awake!" He smiled and held her hand tightly. "Oh thank goodness, I thought I lost you.." he said.

Nikki just blinked and starred at Jonesy blankly. "Uh... what the hell are you talking about? You are the one that moved on and went out with Caitlin behind my back!" Nikki started to raise he voice. "How dare you come to see me, get the hell out of here, I don't want to see you!" Nikkki yelled.

Jonesy backed off and just starred at Nikki strangely. Okay, so the nurse said Nikki would act a little differently, but this was not what Jonesy was aspecting from her.

**_I am so sorry that this chapter wasn't that good at all, I am not having a good day what-so-ever and I highly doubt my week is going to get any better, I'm sorry but I don't know when I'll be updating again, could be tomorrow, could be Wednesday, next week, next month (don't think it'll be that long, hope not anyway), but I say I'll have an update later the week, I'm just confused, lost, upset, sick, - all in one, so I'll update as soon as I can... maybe it's just today, I don't know. Anyway, I sure hope you enjoyed even though my chapter probably sucked... maybe someone liked it, hopefully anyway. Thanks for reading!_**

_**.:.:Des:.:.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Unforgiven**

**Chapter Five**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of 6teen**

**By: Desiree**

_**Jonesy's POV**_

I looked at Nikki, shocked and horrified at her expression when she saw me. She looked as if she was ready to rip my head off. I know that she was really upset about what had happened but with me being here alone, wouldn't she get the idea that I cared about her? Apparently not. Apparently she wanted nothing to do with me and she was extremely upset. _Oh shit. _My memory of what the doctor hit me like a gunshot. _I am not suppose to upset Nikki or this could land her on death bed..._ I looked at Nikki and tried to smile. "Calm down Nik, I care about you, I love you..." I tried to explain but she started to yell at me.

"JONESY GARCIA!" Nikki called me by my first and last name as she narrowed her brown eyes. "You are such a liar! How can you say that when I saw you with Caitlin- your **_girlfriend, _**" She said it with such disgust in her voice. " I mean I thought you and I had something special... apparently I was wrong," Her angry voice started to soften as tears rolled down her cheeks. "Jonesy... how the fuck could you do this to me?" She snapped in a much colder voice. She glared at me.

"I..." I started to say. I walked over next to her and sat down. I put my strong hand on top of her small on. "Listen Nik, I love you... you totally misunderstood, I misunderstood, I was lied to, too you know?" I started to explain.

Nikki looked at me. It seemed as if she was ready to listen but just as she was about to open her mouth to speak a few doctors and nurses came running in. "We heard yelling!" one nurse said. "Is she okay?"

I looked up at them. Damn. I sure as hell hoped Nikki's temper didn't fly too high, if the stress really got to her then... no, God, no. I cannot even think about that happening. "Uh... she's calmed down now but she did kind of... flip out at first," I told the nurse who I had spoken to earlier.

"And why did she flip out?" The nurse, who I remember as 'Ann' looked at me.

"Because, she kind of got mad at me about a past event," I answered Ann's question. "And I calmed her down..."

"Maybe it's best for you to leave..." Ann told me."So you don't upset her anymore..."

"No, I need to talk to her, it's important," I said.

One of the doctors looked at me."I'm sorry but you have to leave, we have to examine her and I don't think it's approperate for you to be here while we are doing so," he told me.

"I want him to stay," Nikki said. "I need his support and comfort,"

"But miss do you realize that..." The doctor was about to explain to Nikki but she cut him off.

"I don't care, I love him, I trust him... I just need him here with me," Nikki looked over at me and smiled.

"Nik, I love you," I said. I don't know where it came from but I have been explaining it to her so much lately and I just felt like saying it again. Later we would talk about what happened. Things would be able to work out and everything would be just fine. Hopefully, anyway. I walked over to the head of her bed and I pulled a chair up there and I sat down there. I layed my head beside hers and looked at her face. I smiled."You're going to be okay..." I told her with confidence, just hopefully the doctors would be able to tell us the same after the finished examining her.

"I only hope that you're right," Nikki said to me. She then closed her eyes and drifted off into a peaceful sleep. I watched her beautiful face until I too fell asleep. The next morning I woke up and Nikki was still sleeping so I quietly got up and went out to find a doctor. I wanted to know how Nikki was. I stretched my back, I did not sleep well last night, especially with the position I was in but more so because I was worried about Nikki. God, I hope she's okay. I don't know what the hell I'll do without her. I finally found Ann. "Ann," I said walking up to her. "Ann, do you know how Nikki is?" I asked.

Ann looked at me. "Ah, Jonesy," she said. " I er... maybe, listen Jonesy, you should sit down for this... it's complicated," she told me.

Oh God no, everytime someone tells you "you sit down for this," it's ALWAYS bad news. I mean, I've recieved enough bad news in my whole entire life. Like with my mother, God, I hate her for what she done to me.

_**..Flashback..**_

_"Listen, I am not having nothing to do with you anymore," I recall my mom yelling at my horrfied father as she threw one of their wedding glasses towards his scared face. He moved and the glass hit the wall and scattered into a million pieces just like my heart. _

_I was only seven years old and I could not stand seeing my parents argue like this. My brothers were upstairs sleeping and I was hid in the living watching my arguing parents fight. It wasn't like I wanted to see it but I just couldn't leave. Tears rolled down my face. I knew where this was going._

_"Well then leave," My dad yelled at my mother. He had finally started to pick up for himself. "If you want to act like such a bitch then you leave and explain to the kids why you are the way you are," he snapped. _

_"Maybe if I wasn't married to such a jerk..." My mom started to yell but my dad cut her off._

_" Excuse me, but you're a slut, you cheated on me!" My dad yelled at her. "Yes, I know all about it, I was there that night at the friggin' club, I saw you HAVING SEX with three different guys that week, but I decided not to get mad for the kids sake..."_

_"The kids? Fuck the kids!" My mom yelled. Those words hurt. Apparently she was drunk but they still hurt._

_"Well, if you wasn't so into having sex with me and wanting three kids then you shouldn't of acted like such a whore all those times but you know what? I love our kids but it's you that I don't," My dad yelled. _

_"I don't love you either, this relationship is OVER!" My mom yelled and with that I saw her run upstairs and she started to pack. My dad chased her and it was then that I ran back to my bedroom. I lid down in my bed shaking. I didn't know what to say. I woke up the next morning and tried to pretend it was just a dream but then my mom said, "I have some news son, you should sit down for this," I knew what it was and I glared at my mother and told her I hated her... that was the last time I ever spoke with her. _

_My mom has tried to contact me but I always hang up the phone. I want nothing to do with her. She's rich now but I don't care. I hate her. I want nothing to do with her. It just would hurt me to see my mother now. Dad tells me that I should go and visit her but I get all angry then. _

_**.End Flashback.**_

I looked at Ann. "Jonesy, I know Nikki was really upset yesterday and unfortunately that really did effective her... a lot," she explained to me. I felt the hto streamy tears just forming in my eyes. " She was really hurt when she tried to commit suicide," Ann said. Then she stopped. "Her parents? Where are they?" she asked.

" They are currently traveling across Asia and Nikki is staying with me and my step sister," Jonesy said. "I don't know how to reach them, I haven't got their cell phone number..."

" Well, you should of gotten it, now shouldn't of you?" Ann looked at me.

"I'm sorry, it's not like I was aspecting Nikki to try to kill herself!" I yelled at Ann.

"Don't yell at me, this is a hospital," Ann narrowed her eyes. "Maybe you should go home," she told me.

"What? No! Nikki needs me, there is no way that I leaving her. After what Caitlin did did her, I think she needs me, she needs to know the full truth," I told Ann.

"Okay, fine, you can stay but keep your voice down." Ann looked at me softly this time. She placed a hand on my shoulder. "Nikki could die, but there is something that can cure her, only one thing," she told me.

"What's that?" I asked.

"A five million dollar operation, I know it's impossible but it's the only thing," Ann told me. "I'm sorry, I wish there was something I could do but the person who does the operation will only take the five million dollars in cash, he's a very smart doctor but he's cold," she said. "But if you got the cash, he'll do everything he can for the patient," Ann told me.

_Five million dollars! Great just great, where the hell was I going to get five million dollars. I can't even keep a job for more than a few days... _I looked at Ann. "There's no other way?" I asked sadly.

"Afriad not," Ann looked at me. "I'm sorry Jonesy,"

I got up and I walked into the room with Nikki without saying anything to Ann. I wanted to spend every last minute I could with Nikki. I didn't think that my dating Caitlin would ever end up this bad but this is Caitlin's fault. Nikki was awake now so maybe we could talk. "Nik..." I said running to ehr side. I kissed he ron the cheek and she smiled.

"Hey Jonesy," Nikki said. "So, before we go anywhere or does anything we need to talk about what Caitlin did, I am not letting you get away with this you know," she looked at me.

"I know," I said sitting on a chair. " Listen, I want you to know I do love you and Caitlin did know that, I told her that all the time but she kept telling me that YOU didn't mind and that you didn't want to be with me," I told Nikki.

"What? I was talking to Caitlin about you for the past three or four weeks about how I still loved-- cared about you deeply and that I really felt that I was falling in love with you," Nikki told me. "Jonesy, Caitlin lied..." she said.

"I know that now and I told ehr I wanted to talk to you about it but she told me that you said you didn't want me talking to you about it, that it made it made you sick," I told her the rest of the story.

"WHAT!" Nikki yelled.

"Calm down Nik... please, just calm down..." I didn't want the risk of her dying to go up any higher. Ann was already pretty sure Nikki wasn't going to live.

"Why? I'm fine now ain't I?" Nikki looked at me.

I couldn't look at her and lie. I just frowned. "Nikki..." I said in a serious voice. "Maybe I should tell you... and it killed me when I found out..."

"What?" Nikki looked at me. She looked scared. I didn't want to tell her the aweful news but it was about her and she deserved to know so...

"You're dying," I held her hand tightly. "Unless we can perform an operation on you, it costs five million dollars... in cash," I told her.

Nikki looked at me. She almost started to cry. I knew she didn't want to die now even though she did just try to commit suicide. She looked down at her body. "Yeah well, I'm not worth that much anyway," she said. Okay, now this was the side of Nikki I have never seen before, the depressed side. I knew that she had depression, that was something my parents and I knew but to see her put herself down so low.

"Nikki... you are worth more than that, I love you... and I ain't roch and I'm so unemployable... I'd kill myself if it met you'd be okay... but that unfortunately ain't going to work," I told Nikki.

Nikki hugged into me tightly. "I do love you," she told me. "And I'm sorry I got mad at you for this, it was all Caitlin's fault and I wish had never joined the group," I heard Nikki say. It was mean but I felt the same way. I hated Caitlin with every fiber of my body. If I were to see her face or to hear her annoying preppy voice right now I swear I would ...

"Guys..." I heard that voice. Caitlin's annoying voice. She poked her blonde head in the room. "There you are..." she said.

Nikki and I looked at each and then at Caitlin. We both glared at her. "Get the hell out of here," Nikki said in a very cold dark voice. "I don't want to ever see you again, don't think about calling me or even smiling. I hate your guts, you're a bitch, a slut and an aweful friend. I want nothing to do with you, you broke my heart, lied to me and you did the same to Jonesy!" Nikki yelled at her.

"Yeah, I really don't like you either," I told Caitlin. I didn't snap as harshly as Nikki, but there was definately some darkness in my voice. "Now get the hell out of here or I'll make you leave,"

Caitlin just looked at us. She started to cry btu she knew she had to leave and she did. Thank God. Did we feel bad for making the bitch cry? Most definately not!

_**Well, that's chapter five. Sorry I haven't updated since Monday. I had a rough week... and I know this chapter was crappy and it didn't make up for the week but oh well. Anyway, I got something plotted for this story... that's all for now. xoxo**_

_**.:.:Des:.:.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Unforgiven**_

_**Chapter Six**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of 6teen**_

_**By: Desiree**_

_**Known as:**_

_**o0o Dark Spirit o0o**_

_**Normal POV**_

Jonesy hugged Nikki tightly. "Okay my God, I have an idea," he told her. "I have to go for a little bit, I'll be back," he got up and he kissed Nikki on the forehead. "I love you..."

"I love you too," Nikki looked at Jonesy as he left the room. _Where the heck is he going?_ Nikki wondered.

Jonesy went outside and he got in his car and he drove out into the richer part of the city. He was going to see someone who he couldn't stand but he knew that the money from this person would help Nikki, and that was all that he cared about. When Jonesy reached a huge house, he pulled into the driveway and he got out of the car and ran up to the front door and rang the doorbell. He waited a few moments a man answered the door. "Hello?" the man looked at Jonesy strangely.

"Uh... I'm Jonesy Garcia... my mother is... Ann," Jonesy looked at the man. "I'm here to see her," he told the man.

"Oh, I bet Ann will be really happy to see you," The man said. "I'm Bob her butler," he let Jonesy in and closed the door behind him.

"Yeah, this is important, could you please get her," Jonesy looked at Bob.

"Sure," Bob said. "Ann could you come here, you have a visiter... a very important one..." he called out.

"Oh who is it?" A perky voice enter the porch. She looked at Jonesy. "Oh my God..." she knew who it was. Jonesy's father sent pictures of Jones every year to her. "Jonesy?" she walked over to Jonesy and hugged him tightly but Jonesy didn't hug her back.

"Uh mom, I have to ask you something... I need something and I know that it's a lot but it's really important," Jonesy looked at his mother.

"So, that's why you came to see me, because you wanted something?" Ann looked at her son as she fold her arms across her chest.

"Well yeah, after what you did in the past... but this is really important mom it's my girlfriend Nikki, she needs this operation and if she doesn't get it, she'll die and she means everything to me..." Jonesy looked at his mom."It's five million dollars, yes, I know it's a lot but it's the trip and they operation is done by this really mean but smart doctor and he's the only one who can help her... plus that money includes her medication and he needs it in cash or else he won't do it," a few tears fell from Jonesy's brown eyes.

Ann just glared at her son."So you want nothign to do with me until you want money? Listen I'll see what I can do..." she said.

Jonesy just glared."I should of known I couldn't depend on you!" Jonesy yelled at his mother and with that he left the house and ran out to his car and he started it and drove away. "Damn my mother, she don't give a fuck about anybody but herself," Jonesy grmubled. He drove home and went up to his bedroom and he lid down on his bed and lookedup at his ceiling. He wanted to go back to the hospital but he needed rest. He knew Nikki's last moments were coming but he needed think, there just had to be some way to get that money. It was then that Jonesy heard the phone ring. "Hello?" he picked up the phone.

"Jonesy! Oh my God! Thank you so much! Listen I am getting packed right now to go for my operation... you better come with me!" It was Nikki. Apparently Jonesy's mother had paid for the operation.

"What?" Jonesy stopped and he realized something. People make mistakes. "Listen Nik, I'll be there but I have to make a quick stop on the way," he told her. He packed a few things and got in his car and he drove over to his mothers. He ran up to the door and rang the doorbell. This time she answered it and she looked at Jonesy deeply in the eyes. Jonesy's eyes filled up with tears as he hugged his mom tightly."Thank you," he told her. "Mom... I want to get to know you but I have to go with my girlfriend, she needs me," he said. With that Jonesy left to go be with Nikki.

---

A couple of weeks later Nikki was lid down in a hospital bed. She had just went through the last part of her operation and had woken up after a peaceful sleep. Jonesy had entered the room and sat down on a white chair which was next to the bed. Jonesy held Nikki's hand. "Hey Nik," he smiled. "How are you?" he asked.

Nikki smiled."I'm great, thanks to you and your mom I'm alive," Nikki smiled.

Jonesy just looked at Nikki. "Well Nik, you know I'd do anything for you, if I lost you I would probably die of heartache," he looked at Nikki deeply.

"Do you mean that?" Nikki looked at Jonesy.

"Of course I do,I love you," Jonesy leaned over and kissed Nikki very passionately on the lips. "You are my purpose for living, without you, I would have no reason to live," he smiled.

Nikki blushed. "I love you too," she smiled.

"Well seems we haven;t had a good laugh in a while, I decided to get you something," Jonesy lifted up a box from the white floor. "It's something else that I think you look good in..." he blushed as he said it passing Nikki the box.

Nikki smiled and she slowly opened up the box and she peered intisde and she found nothing. "JONESY GARCIA!" Nikki yelled galring at him as she playfully punched him in the arm.

Jonesy grinned his perved grin and laughed. "You know Nik, I couldn't resist," he smiled.

Nikki laughed and she blushed. God how she loved Jonesy, even if was a pervert, he such as hell was the sexiest one around, at least she thought so anyway.

The End.

That had to be the stupidest ending because I didn't really try, I'm sick, tired and chatting on MSN but anyway I'm trying to think of a new story now so anyway hope u liked this short story... lol... bye xoxo

o0o Dark Spirit o0o


End file.
